Volverte a conquistar
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Una misteriosa bruja ha lanzado un hechizo: un miembro de todas las parejas del gremio va a olvidar lo que siente por el otro. Podran volver a conquistar romanticamente a su pareja? O fracasaran y serán para siempre olvidados? En éste fic estan todas las parejas que me gustan de Fairy Tail, y también, puede, que todas las que os gustan a vosotros. Dadle una oportunidad, porfabor.
1. La bruja que no amaba

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**_

**NOTA: Se supone que éste fic tiene lugar después de la saga Tenrou, pero con el gremio completamente recuperado. Es decir: Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, etc... han crecido los 7 años, pero el gremio sigue siendo el numero 1 de Magnolia.**

**NOTA II: Cómo ya he aclarado en otros fics, no voy a usar la terminaciones "san", "sama" o "kun" ni palabras japonesas, aunque sean características de algun personaje.**

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

_**La noche era joven. El cielo, repleto de estrellas y cubierto por un manto de luces de colores provinentes de las calles, invitaba a hacer de esa noche una noche para recordar. Y lo sería...**_

Natsu estaba comiendo, cómo de costumbre, como si no hubiera un mañana. Le hubiera gustado más si también le acompañaba Lucy, pero obviamente ésta rehusó su ofrecimiento. Qué se le va a hacer, pero en su mente estaba la imagen de Lucy comiendo desesperada junto a él... y sonreía.

Por otra parte, Fantasía se estaba dessarrollando estupendamente:

Gray y Juvia estaban bailando juntos una balada que estaba sonando en una plaza cercana, acaramelados, aunque ella estuviera desecha y tuviera toda la cara encendida.

A su lado, Erza y Lucy estaban teniendo una agradable y animada conversación sobre los chicos del gremio. Tal vez el hecho de que las dos hubieran tomado un par de cervezas de más influía a que se sintieran más cómodas hablando de aquello la una con la otra.

-Sabes, Lucy?- Dijo la peliroja.- Harias una perfecta pareja con Natsu.

La aludida enrojeció un poco y negó tal relación.

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que no lo habías pensado de ese modo?

Erza levantó su vaso de plástico con una sonrisa pícara, e incitó a que la rubia hiciera lo mismo.

-Por el amor.

-Y para nuestra salud.- Añadió ella, con la clara intención de evitar hablar de Natsu.

Bebieron un trago, y Erza continuó hablando de amor, pero se centró más en las parejas del gremio, formando un claro monólogo, ya que su acompañante no prestaba demasiado interés en las parejas de Fairy Tail.

-Gray y Juvia deberian salir. Él tiene que decidirse a pedirsélo o temo que su relación no avanzará. O si no, mira a Alzack y a Bisca. Al final, están casados y con una hermosa hija! Ai... el amor! Fíjate que Gajeel y Levy hazen una espléndida pareja... y qué hay de Evergreen y Elfman?- Entonces Erza fijó su mirada en un rincón de la plaza, en un lugar poco iluminado, un chico que habia madurado en los últimos años estaba manteniendo una tímida conversación con una chica que seguía siendo la misma, con la intención de invitarla a bailar. Ésta terminó asintiendo con una tierna sonrisa y bailaron a pocos metros, en un lugar iluminado por un par de luces verdes y azules, creando un agradable ambiente.

-Mira, Lucy.

-Oh!- Dijo ella sorprendida en observar a Romeo y a Wendy bailando con la cara roja ambos.- Qué tierno...

-Y mucho más que eso; amor!- Erza se levantó y dejó su vaso en el banco de madera en el que estaba sentada.- Voy a buscar amor! Amor!- Se fue girando feliz sobre sí misma calle arriba, en dónde seguía la fiesta, y Lucy decidió ir a buscar a algún conocido que por casualidad estuviera solo para no sentirse abandonada.

Caminando un par de minutos, se encontró con una chica algo triste, con el pelo gris y los ojos de un rojo muy, muy intenso. No la conocía de nada, pero aún asi la invitó a tomar algo con ella por solidaridad. Le dió la impressión de que estaba muy sola.

-Quieres decir que quieres que venga contigo?

-Si, por qué no?

-Que por qué no? Me preguntas eso porque crees que estoy muy sola.

-Oh, bueno.- Dijo dudando un momento.- No exactamente. Creí que te animaría.

La chica se levantó y alzó la mano al cielo.

-Me has hecho enfadar!- Gritó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.- Que no tengo amor? Verás tu, tu! Vamos a ver quién ama ahora!

Acto seguido una explosión de luz cayó sobre Magnolia, y todo se volvió de un color grisáceo por un momento.

-Vamos a ver quién en Fairy Tail ama a quién!

Y acto seguida, desapareció.

_El cielo se había vuelto por un momento gris, y una luz cegadora devolvió los colores y los sonidos de la fiesta a su normalidad. Lucy levantó su cabeza del suelo, completamente mareada. No recordaba qué era lo que había sucedido ni cómo había llegado allí. _

_Miró hacia una pareja lejana que estaba manteniendo una discusión bajo la luz de los farolillos de la plaza. Juvia estaba intentando alejarse de Gray, y éste estaba algo aturdido por lo sucedido..._

La bruja se había ido, desapareciendo de la nada, y habia hecho que varios de los miembros enamorados del gremio de magos de Magnolia, Fairy Tail, olvidaran sus sentimientos hacia las personas que más querian.

Un ejemplo claro de eso eran Gray y Juvia. Ésta última, en verse en brazos de Gray, se sonrojó levemente y le pidió educadamente que la dejara estar.

-Pero no querias bailar conmigo?

-No me malinterpretes, pero quién querria bailar contigo?- La chica soltó a Gray algo molesta, pero por educacion no le mostró aquello al chico.

-Pero... tu... tu no estabas enamorada de mi?- Preguntó el otro confundido.

Juvia giró su cabeza y observó al muchacho que tenia cara de no comprender nada. Por sorpresa de Gray, ésta no tenía una mínima muestra de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No te lo tengas creído, que yo no necesito a nadie a mi lado, y menos alguien como tu!

La peliazul se alejó a paso rápido y se puso a hablar con un chico en la barra, mientras sonreía dulcemente y no prestaba atención a Gray.

Éste se fue caminando deprimido calle arriba, pensando en qué habia sucedido. En un momento, Juvia habia cambiado por completo. Ya no era ella.

Por otro lado, Natsu se había encontrado con la bruja, la cual le dijo lo que estaba sucediendo con una malévola sonrisa. Lissana estaba a su lado, igual de confundida que su compañero.

-Entonces acabaré contigo!- Se lanzó contra la mujer peligris con los puños de fuego, pero la atravesó cómo si fuera una cortina de aire.- Q-qué?

-Soy un fantasma, pequeño Salamander.

-Termina con ése conjuro!- Dijo Lissana, pero la bruja la miró con desprecio.

-No voy a hacerlo. Ya dejaría de ser divertido.- Sonrió macabra de nuevo y giró su cabeza hacia Natsu.- El conjuro se romperá cuando todas las parejas rotas se vuelvan a enamorar. Entonces se romperá el hechizo para ésa pareja.

Y desapareció.

El pelirosa estaba algo confundido, y de repente una luz se encendió en su mente: Lucy.

Temía de algun modo que, si ella sentía algo por él, lo hubiera olvidado. Se sonrojó un poco y llamó la atención de Happy y Lissana.

-Vamos a buscar a todos los miembros del gremio!

Sus compañeros asintieron animados. Si los juntaban todos y les contaban lo que habia sucedido, todo volveria a la normalidad...

O no.

Habian juntado a todos los miembros de los que tenían constancia de estar enamorados (eso lo habian hecho Lissana y Happy, ya que Natsu era pésimo con aquello) y les habían intentado contar los sucedido, pero varias conversaciones aleatorias habían sucedido y no habian podido decir ni una palabra sobre aquello.

A la media hora, se rindieron. Aquello no funcionaba, tendrían que hablar con los que no perdieron sus sentimientos para que enamorasen a sus parejas. Obviamente, esto también fue obra de Lissana y Happy.

Primero fue Gray el cual camufló sus sentimientos tras una fina capa de mal genio.

Seguido de Elfman, Bisca y Gajeel. No fue fácil convencer a éste último, ya que no era para nada consciente de su atracción hacia Levy. Además de eso, Natsu pudo observar un hecho extraño. Wendy estaba tratando de hablar con Romeo, pero éste era reacio a dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada.

Lissana se acercó a ellos.

-Qué ocurre?

-Agg... esta chica ni tan solo me deja respirar!- Romeo miró a Wendy despectivamente y se fue con los demás magos de Fairy Tail.

Lissana, comprendiendo la situación, le contó a Wendy lo sucedido con aquella macabra bruja, y acto seguido ésta se unió al grupo de Elfman, Bisca, Gajeel y Gray.

Por su parte, Natsu había estado buscando a Lucy, y la había encontrado tirada en un callejón con cara de estar mareada.

-Cielos, estás borracha Lucy?

Ella miró al pelirosa, y negó con la cabeza algo cohibida

-Bueno, pero estás bien?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se levantó poniendose a caminar junto a Natsu hasta llegar a la plaza.

La rubia saludó alegre a Levy y se separó instantaneamente de Natsu, el cual la cogio por el brazo en un acto reflejo.

-Dónde vas? Tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de suceder.

-Emm... y qué es lo que acaba de suceder?- Pregunto confusa.

Natsu le contó, apartándola del resto, su encuentro con la bruja y el maleficio, por asi decirlo, que había lanzado sobre Fairy Tail. Pero ella no lo parecía entender.

-Y que tiene que ver conmigo?- Separó su brazo del de Natsu y le miró despectivamente.- Que yo sepa, no tienes por qué contármelo. Y es una gran noche. No seria mejor para los dos que me dejaras ir con Levy y dejaras de decir tonterias como esa?

Natsu estaba algo aturdido.

-A qué te refieres? Somos un equipo!

-Oye, que yo casi ni te conozco. Bueno, si me permites...

El chico volvió a cogerla por el brazo y la miró directamente a los ojos, y forzó una sonrisa.

-Es una broma, verdad? Tu si que me conoces, Lucy!

Ella negó, sin intentar ocultar la incomodidad que sentía en aquel momento.

-Lucy!- Gritó Natsu, casi como si estuviera enfadado o rogando a los dioses.- Por fabor, deja esta broma!

-Oye, Dragneel.- El chico se encogió en escuchar a Lucy llamarla por su apellido.- Tal vez creas que me conoces por habernos cruzado en Fairy Tail, pero yo no comparto tu opinión.

Acto seguido, desapareció entre la multitud y Natsu observó a la chica que acabava de discutir con él.

-Pero por qué se pone asi?

Happy, quién había escuchado todo en silencio, se lo dijo sin rodeos.

-Ella estaba enamorada y perdió la memoria, igual que Levy o Evergreen.

El joven saltó alarmado. Enamorada, Lucy? Pero... de quién podria estarlo? Algun par de ideas pasaron por su mente, pero las descartó. Dudaba que estuviera enamorada de Gray, pero tal vez con Loke...

Erza se acercó al pelirosado y le puso una mano en el hombro que le hizo estremecer.

-No es evidente? Recuerda a todos menos a nosotros. A mi me admira, pero ha olvidado todas nuestras misiones juntos, igual que sucede contigo y con Gray.

-Entonces es cierto que le gustaba Gray...

La chica le dió una colleja.

-No seas ridiculo, Natsu! A Gray le gusta Juvia, esta más que claro, y ella lo sabe.

El chico se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos a Erza. Ésta asintió, comprendiendo que había captado cuál era el amor secreto de Lucy.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras asi, Erza.

-Eh?- Captó lo que quiso decir.- Imbécil, me refiero a ti!

La cara de Natsu fue monumental. No solo se quedó mirando como platos a Lucy y a Erza, alternando y girando la cabeza como un estúpido, si no que comprendió que si él debía enamorar a Lucy como dijo Lissana...

-Maldición, Lucy se olvidará de mi para siempre!

-Veo que eres consciente de tu pésimo atractivo.

Happy estaba intentando pegar a Natsu de manera cómica, sin conseguir que a éste le hiciera nada de daño y gritando que quería a Lucy.

-Natsu.- Dijeron todos los que se encontraban en su misma situación.- Lo conseguiremos juntos.


	2. Los sentimientos de Levy

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

**Muchos magos de Fairy Tail no sabían nada sobre el curioso hechizo lanzado a su querido gremio, por lo que seguían con sus vidas de un modo irritantemente normal. Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, Bisca, Natsu... todos los afectados estaban tramando algún plan romántico y agradablemente familiar para volver a estar con aquellos que les habían olvidado. **

**Pero, aun lejos de estar enamorados, la vida de los hechizados continúa...**

La maga de agua estaba terminando de controlar el curso del rio para una importante obra en la que se construiria un tren subaquatico. Dado el escaso presupuesto, no podian hacer una presa ni nada por el estilo, de modo que reclamaron un mago de agua para que controlase el rio por un par de días.

En aquel momento, Juvia estaba agotada, y eso que apenas llevaba un dia y medio. Se maldecía por dentro porque no tenia poder suficiente.

Entonces las aguas se congelaron, y ella sintió un agradable descanso en su interior. Iba a agradecerle a aquel mago de hielo su ayuda, y se encontró con un chico alto, con los ojos caídos y el pelo blanco revuelto. (Decepcionadas? Lo siento, pero me gusta guardar lo mejor para el final)

-Buenos días, Juvia.- Dijo éste.- Qué alegría verte!

La chica peliazul tardó un poco en reconocerle.

-Ah, Lyon! Juvia casi no te reconocía...

-Tanto he canviado?- Dijo tomándola de la mano. Ella se sonrojó, y negó tal cosa afirmando que sólo se sintió algo confundida en verle.

-Dónde está Gray?- Le preguntó mirando alrededor, como si sospechara que volvería al poco tiempo.

-Gray? Le conoces?

Lyon miró algo extrañado a Juvia, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo dejó hablar a Juvia.

-Está en el gremio.

El chico peliblanco deicidio no decir nada. Quizás se hubieran peleado, o simplemente Gray le había dicho algo relamente ofensivo, o no quisiera acompañar a Juvia en una misión, o...

_Quién sabe_, pensó. _De todos modos, lo que cuenta es que no está aquí..._

-Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?- Le preguntó a Juvia.

-Claro. Juvia estará encantada!

La chica peliazul parecía estar enormemente feliz, por lo que, tras lanzar un conjuro para que el rio permaneciera helado y avisar a los obreros, decidieron ir a un restaurante próximo.

Gajeel estaba obervando curioso a Levy mientras ésta estaba poniendo patas arriba la biblioteca del gremio en busca de un libro de magos en el cual se hablaba de magos fantasmas y todo aquello.

El Dragon Slayer del metal habia ido al grano con la chica. No le contó sobre su "pérdida de amor", pero sí sobre cierta bruja fantasma.

-Lo encontraré.- Dijo convencida entre pilares de libros.

Gajeel no dudaba aquello en absoluto. Conocía lo suficiente a Levy cómo para no saber que era una rata de biblioteca que podía lograr encontrar todo lo que quisiera encontrar.

Cuándo el chico se dió cuenta de que estaba observando cuidadosamente a Levy, ya fue algo tarde: ella le estaba mirando de modo extraño, y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

-Has encontrado algo?

Levy negó con la cabeza y siguió enfrascada en la búsqueda de información. Aún así, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a aquel Dragon Slayer que tan detenidamente la había estado observando, y dejar de preguntarse para qué quería aquella información era un propósito algo imposible.

Por otra parte, Lissana no pudo evitar fijarse en un par de detalles con nombre y apellido: Cana Alberona y Freed Justine.

Se había fijado en el hecho de que ambos se habían olvidado de unos buenos amigos suyos, o más bien, algo más que eso. La peliblanca estuvo rondando por el gremio en busca de señales de más casos de "pérdida de amor", y había encontrado más.

Respecto a Cana, le era fácil observar que no hacía demasiado caso a Laxus. Si no hubiera sido porque éste último le había tratado de mantener una conversación algo informal, ni lo hubiera notado.

El caso de su hermana mayor era más simple. Siempre habia tenido una relación bastante normal con el peliverde, hasta hacía una semana que tras su victoria contra el se había estrechado su lazo y empezaba a haber algo más. Pero entonces la bruja se había llevado aquellos sentimientos.

Lissana reunió a ambos, Laxus y Mirajane, para contarles el motivo de lo sucedido, y un extraño silencio se hizo entre ellos.

-Eso significa...- Dijo el rudo de Laxus con la cara algo encendida.- Que le gusto a Cana?

La pequeña asintió.

-Es más, creo que solo afecta a los amores correspondidos.- Lanzo una pícara sonrisa a ambos y desapareció entre la multitud del gremio.

Si, Lissana sabía lo que decía. No era que solo hubiera afectado a "algunos" o a "un miembro de la pareja". Simplemente era que afectaba a los amores correspondidos. Y lo sabia tan bien, sólo porque en ella no había hecho efecto alguno. Ni en ella ni en el chico al que amaba. De modo que le dejaba más que claras las cosas, aunque no quisiera admitirlas bajo ningún concepto.

Miró hacia su grupo de amigos de modo nostálgico y decidio ir a por un trabajo sola. El trabajo en qüestión debería ser fácil y rápido, y podria pasar el dia lejos de aquel lugar que olía tanto amor, pero que a ella no le correspondía y se sentía triste por eso.

Aun así, se sentia feliz por Natsu y por Lucy, y ella no iba a influir en su romance. Tampoco queria ver como el chico intentaba que ella se enamorara de él.

La cena con Lyon había sido extrañamente agradable.

-Me temo que Juvia va a tener que regresar mañana al gremio.- Dijo Juvia.- Juvia te da las gracias por haberla ayudado hoy.

-No ha sido nada...- Dijo el viejo compañero de hielo de Gray, algo sonrojado.

La chica se levantó y dió un timido beso en la mejilla del mago de hielo, antes de regresar a la ciudad para hablar con los obreros.

Era ya muy tarde y en el gremio solamente quedaban dos personas: Gajeel y Levy, ordenando las estanterías de libros. De todos aquellos libros que la chica habia sacado de su lugar para encontrar uno en concreto: el libro de hechizeros, en el cual se encontraba el secreto de aquella mujer que habia lanzado el hechizo sobre Fairy Tail y habia causado todo aquello.

-Oye, Gajeel...- Empezó a decir Levy.- Sobre la hechizera Randa... solo tiene un par de conjuros que puedan afectar en este momento al mundo real.

El Dragon Slayer miró atentamente a la chica, que le miraba muy seria. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ésta se sonrojó levemente.

-Queria preguntarte... acaso lanzó el echizo de la pérdida del amor?

-Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido él.

-Me ha sido fácil averiguarlo. Natsu trata a Lucy con mucha familiaridad, aunque en realidad recuerde lo contrario. Y lo mismo con otros miembros del gremio... y contigo.

-Conmigo?

-Yo no recuerdo haber tenido contacto alguno contigo, pero aun asi me tratas como si fueramos amigos.

Gajeel miró hacia otro lado, algo temeroso. Si Levy lo descubria, muy probablemente ya no la enamoraría.

La chica solamente sonrió de manera timida y un montón de recuerdos regresaron a su mente, pero pensó en guardarselos para ella misma.

Como bien habia podido ver, estaba enamorada de Gajeel. Y iba a jugar un poco con él, para ver qué hacia para "volverla a enamorar", pues sabia que el amor debía de ser correspondido para que funcionara el hechizo, la cual cosa la hacia enormemente feliz.

**Bueno, qué os ha parecido ésta segunda parte? Aunque imagino que la habeis encontrado algo floja, como yo la he encontrado al releerla, aunque no me parece del todo erronea.**

**No sé que opiniones tendreis sobre las parejas que han surgido ésta vez. Personalmente, me gusta mucho la pareja de Cana y Laxus, y me enternezen Mira y Freed, pero no sé vuestra opinión.**

**Respecto a Gajeel y Levy, tenia que decir que de algún modo tenía que ponerlo así. Ella es demasiado lista y, a decir verdad, es como si su amor fuese demasiado fuerte. Es una visión extraña por la cual cosa entiendo que no compartais mi opinión, pero aún así va a haber escenas románticas entre esos dos, como ha decidido Levy tras darse cuenta de lo que sucede.**


	3. En honor a Lucy

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

**Levy estaba leyendo un libro. O, como mínimo, lo estaba intentando, porque no podia dejar de pensar en las condiciones del hechizo. Y aunque era la única que sabia sobre la historia de la maga Randa, la habia compartido con Gajeel, el cual estaba explicando a los demas todo lo que averiguó con Levy sobre la maldición.**

-La hechizera se llama Randa.- Comenzo el Dragon Slayer del metal.- Y actualmente es un fantasma. Como fantasma solo puede hacer dos hechizos que afecten a la actualidad: "recuerdo del pasado" y "pérdida de amor". Éste último...- Se rascó un poco la cabeza. No recordaba demasiado.- Enana, ven un momento.- Levy se levantó de golpe, y le dió una colleja a Gajeel algo enfadada.

-No me llames enana! Me llamo Levy. Le-vy!

Gajeel asintió, restándole importancia, y le pidió que contara lo relativo al hechizo al grupo de chicos que estaba ahi.

-Bueno.- Dijo con aire pensativo.- La bruja lanza ese hechizo a las parejas que aun no han sido formadas, por así decirlo. Hace que la persona más débil de la pareja pierda sus recuerdos junto a quien le gusta, perdiendo sus sentimientos.-Intentó esconder una mueca de desagrado, pues ya sabia que ella era más débil que Gajeel.- El miembro de la pareja más fuerte debe hacer que se vuelva a enamorar.

Natsu la miraba algo confundida, pero no dijo nada. El chico pelirosa tenia varias ideas en mente para conquistar a Lucy, aunque no queria preguntar a Levy, pues se suponia que ella no sabia nada.

Fue más tarde, junto a Happy, que se puso a discutir sobre sus ideas.

-Aye!- Dijo el gato.- Dime, Natsu.

-Y si la llevo a una misión, y luego vamos a un concurso de comer tartas?- El chico tenia la cara emocionada, pero en Exceed tenia una cara contraria a la de él.

-Pobre chica.- Dijo una voz por encima de él.- Si quieres llevarla a algún lugar romántico llevala a un lago de noche, con la luna, las estrellas...- Natsu y Happy observaron con la boca abierta a la chica que hablaba con aire tranquilo y soñador.

Lucy...

Ésta solo sonrió y se alejó a paso tranquilo hacia la tabla en la que se colgaban los trabajos.

-Hmm... la renta de éste mes...- Se posó pensativa encima de un barril, observando. No recordava cuanto hacia que no tenia que escoger ella misma un trabajo. Pensó en ello un momento y se giró hacia las mesas del gremio, observando.

El Dragon Slayer estaba sentado hablando con Happy, y podia ver que estaba haciendo una lista. Supuso que de lugares, momentos y gestos románticos, y sonrió. Los chicos como él no tenían remedio.

Entonces se giró hacia el talbón y escogió un trabajo en el cual debian desatascar un rio del fango arrastrado por las tormentas de hacia una semana y se dirigió hasta dónde estaban Natsu y Happy. Los saludó amablemente y les propuso una idea.

-Qué os parece si me ayudáis en éste trabajo? 50.00 jewels para vosotros y 50.000 para mi, y así te ayudo con el problema de tu cita.- Le guiñó un ojo amablemente y sus nuevos compañeros sonrieron satisfechos.

Partieron aquella misma tarde hacia un lugar al norte de Magnolia en tren. La rubia se sorprendió de la bajada de moral del chico, y le miraba preocupada, pero Happy pudo observar un par de detalles que le tentaron a decir sus palabras con la lengua enrollada, pero por respeto al estado actual de Natsu decidió no hacerlo. Todo por la memoria de la chica que tenia delante...

-Oye, Happy.- Dijo Lucy.- Qué le ocurre a Natsu? Tiene mala cara.

-Natsu no soporta los transportes. Normalmente estaria ya vo...- La mano del chico tapó su boca y el exceed se giró sorprendido. Obervó como Natsu sonreia como si no ocurriera nada y captó lo ocurrido. Lo hacia para no parecerle ridiculo a Lucy.

-Quién odia los transportes?- Le sonrió con mucho esfuerzo a Lucy.- Ayer no pude dormir.

Aquello era verdad. No pudo dormir pensando en ella, aunque aquello, obviamente, no se lo iba a decir a su compañera tan pronto. Ésta sonrió.

-Estarías pensando en aquella chica especial.

Justo en ese momento, el chico miró hacia el suelo. Sí, estaba pensando en aquella hica especial, y le sorprendía tenerla ahí delante después de lo que sucedió.

-Por qué decidiste hacer el trabajo con nosotros?- Preguntó Happy sentado junto a Natsu, el cual se mantenía más o menos decente con extremo esfuerzo.- No le pediste a Levy, tu mejor amiga...

Ella se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia la ventana con aire nostálgico.

-No por nada en especial.- Miró de reojo a Natsu y, en sentirse observada, volvió a mirar el paisaje exterior.- Sólo me pareció agradable la idea... de algún modo.

Ellos sonrieron satisfechos y miraron tambien por la ventana.

El esfuerzo de Natsu era increiblemente notable. Tenia la cara azul literalmente y los ojos se perdian en el suelo, pero aun así resistía en honor a Lucy.

La misión había resultado increiblemente fácil, por lo que tuvieron que esperarse para coger el tren. Fue en aquel momento cuando aparecieron ciertos personajes molestos.

-Oh, si es Lucy!-Hibiki se adelantó al resto de los compañeros.- Tu rostro es tan bello! Brillas como las estrellas, hermosa.

La rubia estaba más roja que un tomate, pero trató de no decir nada a aquellos chicos a los que no conocía, o tal vez no recordaba.

Sus palabras comenzaban a incomodarla. Estaba rodeada y se sentía presa de aquel trio extraño, hasta que su compañero intervino enfadado.

-Marchaos.- Amenazantemente, Natsu les gruñó. Éstos no pudieron hacer más que obedecerle, ya que su rostro y sus ojos denotaban la inmensa molestia que sentia el Dragon Slayer en aquel preciso momento. Obedecieron, no sin antes despedirse.

Lucy sonrió, en parte aliviada, y observó curiosamente a su acompañante.

_Tal vez... es decir, podria ser yo... aquella chica especial?_, se preguntó por dentro, pero no le dió demasiadas vueltas. _Si es asi, voy a darle algunas oportunidades, a ver cómo van las cosas._

Lucy sonrió para ella misma en pensar en eso, y agradeció a Natsu por aquel gesto que habia tenido en alejar a aquellos ligones de Blue Pegasus de ella.

**Bueno, queria comentar que ante de subirlo me confundí con el de otro de mis fics, lo siento! **

**Y queria decir que he creado esta escena en el tren para mostrar a un Natsu valiente como es que, por miedo a no perder a Lucy debido a que pensara que era algo raro (en transporte), él fingía dentro de lo possible estar bien. Que no era asi, pero queria que os formaseis esa idea. **


	4. Un pequeño amor

**-Fairy Tail no me pretenece; ni la historia ni sus personajes.**

**Tengo una pregunta: ¿Nunca os planteasteis la tierna pareja que harían Romeo y Wendy? **

**Yo lo vi mostrado en un fic de una página distinta, y me encantó la pareja. No sé cual seria vuestra respuesta, pero intentaré hacer que os guste con éste capitulo.**

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

La Dragon Slayer del cielo era muy torpe. Habia intentado averiguar qué tipo de misiones cogía Romeo, sin éxito. Todo lo que había logrado era que él pensara que era una psicópata loca, y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

-Wendy...- Murmuraba Charle con preocupación.

La chica estaba sentada en una de las mesas más arrinconadas del gremio, con los brazos paralelos encima de ella y su cabeza entre éstos. Era totalmente consciente de la imagen que daría a Romeo si éste volvía de la misión, pero estaba deprimida.

-Qué haré, Charle?- Le preguntaba con voz entrecortada a la gatita.- yo me conformaría con ser su amiga si al menos me recordara.

En ésas apareció Gajeel y se sentó a su lado. Aquel gesto confundió a Wendy, aunque no levantó la cabeza hasta que se lo pidió Gajeel, que sonrió en ver su rostro aniñado.

-Qué quieres Gajeel?- Pregunto con una vocecita débil.

Éste señaló a Bisca, que estaba acaramelada con Alzack en una mesa al centro del gremio, compartiendo imagenes de su queridissima hija.

-Bisca y Alzack se conocen demasiado bien como para romper el hechizo en un par de horas. Me fastidia que les sea tan fácil.

Wendy se quedó mirando como Bisca le daba cariñosamente a Alzack una fresa de un trocito de pastel en forma de triángulo que tenían en un plato frente a ellos, algo incómoda. Sabía que Gajeel no habia ido con ella para comentarle ése molesto detalle.

-Ahora eres la única chica que sufre el hechizo.- Wendy bajó la mirada un poco enfurruñada.- Y yo soy demasiado pésimo con la enana.

-Sólo dile que la quieres. No tardará en reaccionar.- La Dragon Slayer del cielo sabia de sobras que Levy recuperó sus recuerdos hacia un par de días. Le era demasiado evidente a todos, excepto al inepto de Gajeel, que como de costumbre no se enteraba de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Estoy hablando en serio, niña.

-Pero Levy quiere a Gajeel. Gajeel quiere a Levy. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

El Dragon Slayer de Metal se quedó parado un rato, pensando. Tal vez aquella niña tuviera razón y las cosas fueran más fáciles de lo que aparentaban a simple vista.

Se alejó de la mesa y apremió a Lily, que habia estado hablando con Charle, para que se fuera con él hacia Magnolia, decidio a buscar algun que otro detalle para su enana.

Wendy se quedó de nuevo sola, junto a Charle, en aquella mesa apartada de los demás, con el rostro enfurruñado.

Fue entonces cuando vió aparecer a Natsu por la puerta, y pensó en las increíbles semejanzas que tenían él y Romeo. Decidió ir a hablar con él.

-Natsu.- Dijo con una tímida vocecita.- ¿Puedes presarme un momento?

Él asintió y se fueron a la mesa apartada en la que estuvo antes.

-N-necesito saber cual sería t-tu cita perfecta...

El chico tardó en procesar aquella información, y como de costumbre lo malentendió todo. Happy tuvo que aclararle que seguramente se referiría a Romeo, haciendo referencia a sus parecidos en todo.

-Oh, pues...- Estuvo un rato pensando.- Iría a una complicada misión a matar bestias y después a un concurso de comer tartas.

_Esto no va a funcionar..._ se lamentaba Wendy por dentro, _aunque se parezcan, Romeo tiene mucho más sentido común._

Agradeció la ayuda del pelirosado y se despidió de él, adentrándose en las calles soleadas de Magnolia, deprimida de nuevo por su torpeza con todo lo que a Romeo se referia.

Estuvo vagando sin un rumbo concreto, cruzando esquinas y calles, hasta llegar a una plaza rodeada de flores que nunca antes habia visto. Era increïblemente bonita, y conquistó a la chica, que se sentó en un banco a observar aquel lugar, junto a su amiga voladora Charle.

Entonces vió a Romeo. Estaba sentado algo deprimido en un rincón de una calle que salía de aquella misma plaza, y decidió acercársele.

-Hola, Romeo.- Dijo tan suave y agradablemente como le permitieron sus nervios.

Éste la miró confundido. Evidentemente, no esperaba encontrarse allí con Wendy.

-Hola.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Éste sólo miró con desgana la puerta que tenía detrás.

-Mis padres están de dulce viaje amoroso y yo me he dejado dentro las llaves.

-No puedes entrar.- Concluyó Charle, volando hacia una ventana abierta. Entró y rebuscó entre el piso, bajo las quejas de Romeo, y terminó enconrando un par de llaves que le entregó más tarde.

Él las cogió a regañadientes, pensando en la mala idea que habia sido revelarle a aquella chica tan rara dónde se hubicaba su casa, pero ya no lo podria solucionar.

Esperó a que ella intentara darle dos besos, o pasar junto a él con aluna excusa (torpemente, Wendy habia intentado lo que encontró en revistas del corazón de Lucy, evidentemente sin ningún éxito), pero sólo se despidió con una mano.

-E-espera!- Gritó Romeo.- ¿No quieres pasar?

Wendy pensó en la oferta, pero la reclinó. No era su estilo, y lo habia comprovado con multiples rechazos del joven mago.

-Entonces te acompaño.- Romeo insistía con el rostro sumido e la confusión. ¿Ya no queria nada de él?

-Lo siento, tiene algo que hacer.- Charle miró pícara a Romeo, pero Wendy le tapó la boca con agilidad y una torpe sonrisa.

-Oh, vaya.- Romeo se rascó la cabeza, y cogió algo de su bolsillo, lanzandoselo a la joven chica, justo antes de entrar en su casa.

-Qué es?- Preguntó Charle a Wendy.

Ésta inspeccionó con el rostro sonrojado el objeto que le habia lanzado Romeo, y sonrió.

-Es una flor de plástico.

-Pff...- Gruñó Charle. Aquel detalle parecía que la molestaba, o lo encontraba como una falta de respeto, pero Wendy lo aprisionó contra su corazón, con una sonrisa, y sonrojada partió hacia Fairy Hills.

**:) Bueno, decidme, ¿qué os pareció ésta hermosa pareja? **

**No hace falta decir que a mi me encanta. He mencionado un poco a Gajeel y a Levy, otra pareja que me encanta, y de la cual pronto podreis leer como el Dragon Slayer conquista a la joven. **

**Saludos ^^ **


	5. Bajo el cielo estrellado

**-Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni la historia ni sus personajes.**

**Bueno, hay muchas que estais esperando ver qué passa con Gajeel y Levy, y otros que quereis ver pronto a Gray conquistando a Juvia. Yo también, pero hoy voy a daros un capitulo sobre la primera porque aun no tengo muy claras escenas de la segunda. **

**Gracias y saludos de nuevo :) **

**Una petición: hace tiempo que me da pena que Lissana no tenga un buen chico a su lado, por lo que me estoy planteando hacer que conozca a alguien en la misión a la que la envié. Estaba pensando en alguien de Blue Pegasus o Lamia Scale, ¿teneis alguna opinión concreta? **

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

El pobre de Gajeel estaba tragandose una espantosa película. No era la típica pastosa de tortolitos que tragan la saliva del otro cada cinco minutos. No. Si fuera así, aún habría podido ver qué debía hacer cuando salieran del cine, ya que estaban solos.

La película en qüestión (si se le podia llamar película) contaba la formación de Magnolia desde la antigüedad, explicando con detalles la vida del antiguo rey, la creación de Fairy Tail...

Cuando salió de ahí, pudo haber caído en el mismo suelo de cemento repetidas veces, que no dejaria de escuchar esas voces en su cabeza.

Tal vez para eso ponían gente con una voz penetrante en aquellos reportajes, para que se te quedara en la sien bien grabada la historia de la ciudad.

-¡Mmmm...! ¡Ha sido tan refrescante!- Levy parecía que había comido toda aquella información.

Por dentro, Gajeel fantaseó con la posibilidad que fuera una Dragon Slayer de la historia o algo así.

-¿Y tu soportas todo esto?

-¿Soportar? ¿No te gustó?

-Eres demasiado lista para ser tan pequeña, enana...

-¿Pequeña? ¿Enana?- Levy se indignó.- Deja de repetir lo mismo. Siempre dices lo mismo. Siempre me llamas "enana". No creo que mi nombre sea tan dificil.

Gajeel la levantó del suelo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendole entender que no iba a cambiar nada por indignarse de aquel modo. Él era grande, y ella pequeña.

-Te recuerdo que puedo levantarte con una sola mano, lo que dice mucho. Enana.

Tras un rato de forcejeo, Levy consiguió poner de nuevo los pies en el suelo. Estaba triste, por lo que se fue por su cuenta.

Maldito Gajeel... ni con toda la historia de la bruja Randa consiguió que él dijera su nombre, que la tratara con delicadeza, o que dijera algun comentario positivo respecto a aquel documental que acabavan de ver. ¡Si lo escogió sólo para eso! ¿Para qué ir a ver aquella "pelicula" con Gajeel? Pues para ver de reojo cómo fingía que le gustaba, para comprovar como se esforzaba para que ella se enamorase de él de nuevo.

Para que, al terminar, dijera con rudeza: "No ha estado tan mal". Para poder apreciar su esfuerzo. Maldito Gajeel... hizo todo lo contrario, y ni tan solo pudo escuchar su nombre en boca de él.

Ni tan solo la había seguido para intentar arreglarlo, la cual cosa la deprimió aun más. Se podría decir que jugó con fuego al pretender que la conquistara, y de algun modo se arrepentía. Todo le salió mal.

Cerró de un golpe seco la puerta de su habitación en el dormitorio del gremio y sacó alguno de sus libros. Una vez se metía en uno de ellos, nada podía arrancarla de la lectura.

Pero aquella vez solo pensaba en Gajeel. Pasaron dos horas, en las que se esforzó en entrar en el trance de su libro, sin éxito.

Entonces escuchó un golpe fuerte que derribó la puerta.

-Nos vamos.

Levy cerró de repente su libro y se plantó con los brazos cruzados, desafiante.

-Venga, ¿a qué estás esperando, Levy?

La chica se sonrojó. Gajeel la habia llamado por su nombre, y aquellas dos sílabas le parecieron hermosas y muy dulces, aunque la voz de él hubiera sonado seca y algo "tosca".

-¿Dónde vamos?- Su mirada desafiante hizo que Gajeel sonriera. Él era, muy provablemente, equiparable en cuanto a estupidez a Natsu. Pero podía llegar a entender a Levy más que cualquier otro, incluso más de Lily, el cual llevaba toda la noche observando des de las sombras, sinuoso.

En el momento en el que Levy se fue, él se quedó en un estado similar al del "shock", aunque prefirió tomarse las cosas con calma.

Levy habia dicho que siempre la llamaba "enana", pero eso antes no la molestó. Wendy también le dijo que ella le quería. No sabia si estaba en lo cierto, pero de algun modo intentó que las cosas salieran bien.

-No lo sé.- Dijo de repente, sorprendido. La verdad es que no lo pensó antes.

Levy se sentó en el suelo, abriendo desinteresadamente el libro que habia cerrado poco antes.

-Entonces, me que...- Gajeel cargó con la pequeña maga y se la llevó, aunque ella estuvo protestando un rato, al final desistió.

No caminaron mucho tiempo, pues Gajeel se limitó a trepar en el tejado del mismo dormitorio de Levy, plantandola de aparente mala gana encima del pequeño rectangulo que habia, la única zona que no estaba inclinada hacia un lado, y él se sentó a su lado.

-Siento lo de antes.

-...

-Sé que a mi me molestaría que me llamaran por un sobrenombre.

-Oh...- Levy miró hacia el cielo, que estaba recubierto por un millar y medio de estrellas y constelaciones. ¿Habia escogido Gajeel aquel lugar por eso, o fue sólo coincidencia?

Gajeel, en verse casi ignorado, cesó en su explicación y cogió con delicadeza la mano de la pequeña Levy, provocando que la cara de ésta se volviera roja de un solo golpe, un solo contacto que bastó para que ella se girara con los ojos medio en sorpresa.

-Lo siento...- Gajeel miró a la maga con firmeza, sin soltar su mano.- Levy.

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas durante un rato, hasta que ella miró de reojo a Gajeel, sonrojada hasta la medula por el contacto con sus manos.

Éste también miró de reojo a Levy, sorprendiendola en medio de su analisis interior, por lo que hizo algo de lo que nunca se arrepintió.

Se acercó lentamente, y sin decir palabra alguna, posó sus labios en los de ella, la cual correspondió al beso.


	6. Movilizando a los ineptos

**-Como siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes.**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con la sexta parte de éste fic. **

**Aunque dije que hablaría de la aventura de Lissana, aun no tengo la suficiente inspiración, pero por el simple hecho de que es un personaje que me gusta lo voy a escribir. **

**Gracias y aqui os dejo el capitulo :)**

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

Hacia ya un tiempo que el rudo de Laxus observaba de reojo a Cana. La observaba bebiendo, caminando o hasta hablando con Macao, sorprendiendose al encontrarse a sí mismo en una situación vergonzosa, pues tenía celos.

Claro que tenía confianza en sí mismo, pues era consciente de una de las condiciones del hechizo, que hablaba sobre el amor correspondido.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Todos!- Makarov se aposentó encima de la barra del bar, llamando la atención.- Quiero preparar una gran fiesta sorpresa a Gildartz, que va a volver pronto.

La noticia provocó un bullicio inesperado, por lo que volvió a llamar la atención de los magos.

-Sólo los magos que nombraré ahora están en condiciones de ayudarme. Los demás, lamentandolo mucho...- Miró la lista y luego a todos los presentes.- Vais a tomaros un día libre obligado.

Tras el bullicio que ya habia previsto Makarov, se puso a nombrar a los magos de la lista.

-Mirajane y Elfman, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel y Wendy.- Tossió para que no se pusieran a cuchichear de nuevo.- Todos los demás, abandonad vuestras tareas y id a vustras casas, o a dónde querais... pero no en Fairy Tail, sólo por hoy.

Poco a poco, el gremio se fue vaciando. Faltaban apenas Cana y Juvia, que estaban charlando en la barra, pero Makarov les llamó la atención, aunque Cana protestó bastante.

-Juvia se va ya, entonces.- Hizo un leve asentimiento al maestro y salió por la puerta, en dónde la esperaba Gray. Aquello la sorprendió, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-Quiero hablar contigo ésta noche.- Gray la miró muy serio.- Siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo.

-No, Juvia no lo está.- Acto seguido, ignoró orgullosamente al mago de hielo para regresar a Fairy Hills.

-Definitivamente, eres estúpido, cabeza de hielo.- Natsu le dio una palmada en el hombro, pero antes de que Gray pudiese reaccionar, le puso un dedo delante de su nariz verticalmente.- No debes darle la opción, si no la obligación.

A su lado, Elfman asintió.

-De ese modo se resignará y tu podrás obtener tu oportunidad.- Erza parecía emocionada ante aquello, y le tomó de las manos.- ¡Haz feliz a Juvia!

Gray sonrió para sus adentros. No esperaba que Natsu le diese aquella buena idea.

-Ey, no estamos aqui precisamente para conversar animadamente.- Makarov les dió un par de collejas a Natsu y a Gray, que protestaron de inmediato, aunque se resignaron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban el resto de magos.

-¿Por qué está Levy aquí?- Natsu recibió una colleja por parte de Gajeel.

-Eres idiota.- Sólo le dijo como explicación.

-Lo que pasa es que de algun modo tenemos que movilizarnos.- Makarov tomó la palabra.- No podemos quedarnos a esperar que cuatro idiotas zopencos consigan conquistar a una chica ellos solos...

Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Laxus protestaron molestos ante aquel insulto.

-Oh, ¿ya os dais por aludidos? Esto me facilita las cosas.

Las chicas y Gajeel soltaron una risita burlona, haciendo que el cuarteto quedara en evidencia, pero no duró demasiado.

-Veamos, primero voy a aclararos un par de puntos a algunos de vosotros.- Makarov se posó delante de Natsu y Happy, con la mirada algo enfadada.- ¡Hasta un viejo como yo sabe que un concurso de comer tartas es la cosa menos romántica para una cita!- Luego se acercó a Elfman.- ¿Y tu propuesta de hacer un concurso de quien es el más hombre para impresionarla? ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer cosas tan superficiales? I tu, Laxus.- El rubio se quedó paralizado.- ¿Qué es eso de "esperar a ver qué passa"? Y lo mismo va por ti, Gray. Ni Juvia ni Cana son tontas.

-¡Aye!- Happy se puso en el hombro de Natsu.- Lo que passa es que ya nos esforzamos...

Una mirada de Makarov les fulminó.

-No quiero excusas.- Se alisó el bigote, pensativo.- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos.

Todos en el grupo miraron a Makarov, el cual levantó una mano.

-Mirajane, ve a buscar a Macao inmediatamente. Si queremos algo para que Wendy tenga una bonita cita con Romeo, no podemos confiar en el inepto de Natsu.- La chica asintió y se fue en busca del nombrado.

-¡Yo puedo ayudar a Wendy!- Se quejó Natsu, pero el maestro le dio a entender que sus propuestas no eran una ayuda con solo una mirada.

-Por otro lado, Elfman, proponle a Evergreen ir a cenar el próximo sábado. Aquí tienes todos los puntos que debes ir tocando, y recuerda en rellenarlo una vez estés solo.- Le entregó una ficha en la que, entre otras cosas, decía que debía preguntarle por sus compañeros e intentar que soltara algo que gustara a Freed.

En la reunión siguieron tocando varios temas, y Levy, como afectada, fue proponiendo cosas para ayudar. Gajeel, sin embargo, se irritaba por momentos.

-Natsu, o dejas de juguetear con Happy o le parto la cola a tu maldito gato.- Soltó de repente, por lo bajo.

-¿Y Lily?- Preguntó Happy, ignorando la amenaza de Gajeel.

-Con Charle.

Aquello bastó para que Happy se despidiese de Natsu y saliera volando hacia a saber qué lugar para evitar que su querida exceed estuviera a solas con Lily, dejando a Natsu sin una diversión y a Gajeel con los nervios calmados.

...

Aquella mañana fue ajetreada para varios de los magos. Levy y Gajeel se escaquearon de las tareas para que sus compañeros encontraran "la cita perfecta".

-Levy quiere ir a la biblioteca, ¿no es asi?- Dijo Gajeel, claramente una excusa.

Ésta iba a contestar, protestando, pues quería que Lucy recordara a Natsu lo antes posible.

-¿Y por qué no va sola?- Dijo éste.

-Gez.- Se sonrojó. Iba a contestar algo como "no es necesario si estoy yo" o "porque quiero ir con ella" o "para poder estar juntos", pero en el último momento se acobardó y no lo dijo. Pero Levy le conocía demasiado bien, por lo que tuvo el mismo efecto que si lo hubiera dicho.

Una vez se marcharon, apareció otro añadido: Juvia.

Habia ido al gremio porque el mismo maestro se lo habia pedido, y en toparse de bruces con Gray, maldijo por dentro.

Éste recordó lo que le habia dicho Natsu sobre la obligación y la orden que le dió el maestro para ir a solas con ella en un local en concreto llamado "Magics", en el que hacían las bebidas que más gustaban a Juvia, por lo que pasó a la acción.

-Vayamos a un bar.- Agarró a Juvia de la mano.

-Q... ¿Qué? Juvia no quiere ir contigo a un bar.

-Pero yo si quiero ir contigo.

Juvia no dijo nada más. Aquel chico habia cambiado respecto a la proposición que le hizo el día anterior, en el que se mostraba más indeciso, y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza asomó por sus mejillas.

Por su parte, Gray sonreía. Su plan de "no darle la opción de negarse" habia funcionado y habia conseguido una mañana con ella. Con Juvia.

**Bueeeeno... aquí tenemos un poco la actitud de Makarov respecto a éste tipo de problemas. Yo me lo imaginaba algo así como más pícaro, aunque debiendo mantener el respeto que infundía ser el maestro. No sé si lo dejé muy claro, ya opinareis al respecto.**

**Y en el próximo capitulo, la mañana de Gray y Juvia. ¿No lo estabais esperando? :) Yo también. **


	7. Dejar de lado a la verguenza

**-Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**La "cita" entre Gray y Juvia, y algun que otro añadido... creo que éste capítulo va a gustaros tal vez (solo tal vez, nunca se sabe) un poco más que los anteriores. Cuando lo leáis veréis a qué me refiero... **

**:) Espero que les guste.**

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

Gray habia relentizado un poco el ritmo a medida que se alejaban del gremio, pero aún así no soltó la mano de Juvia. Al contrario, la acomodó mejor entre la suya, mientras evitaba que ella viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Juvia exige que la sueltes.- La chica observó la espalda de él algo nerviosa.

Gray no dijo nada. Aunque tuviera la mano de la chica bien cogida con la suya, notó que ella no trataba de sacarla.

-¿Te gusta éste lugar?- Él sabía que le gustaba.

Juvia tenía los ojos abiertos, obviamente no esperaba que aquel chico la llevara a su lugar favorito.

Una vez se sentaron, Gray soltó al fin la mano de Juvia, y le acercó la carta de batidos y bebidas para que eligiera.

-¿No tomarás nada?- Preguntó ella con la cabeza ladeada.

-Sí, pero ya sé lo que quiero.

Gray lo dijo como un pícaro juego de palabras, pero ella no pareció inmutarse. No, al menos exteriormente.

El camarero llegó pronto, y saludó a Juvia alegremente. A fastido del mago de hielo, la costumbre de Juvia de ir a aquel lugar traía consigo que simpatizara con los camareros y demás.

-Soy Travis.- Se presentó el uniformado camarero.

-Y yo soy Gray.- Le tendió la mano amablemente. Él correpondió al gesto, y tras pedir lo que tomarían, Travis desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Travis es muy amable.- Dijo Juvia, jugueteando con la carta. Observó de reojo a Gray, que también la observaba a ella, y se sonrojó.

Durante los minutos previos a la llegada de nuevo del camarero, ambos magos no supieron qué decir.

Gray era torpe, pero a la vez era muy terco, y aquella situación no era demasiado de su agrado. Él quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, donde no necesitaba escusas para estar con la maga que tenia delante.

-Aqui tenéis lo que pedisteis...- Travis dejó las bebidas y se fue, inquieto. Eso llamó la atención de Gray, el cual miró en la dirección en la que se dirigía el camarero, y su rostro se tornó pálido.

Observando entre unas rejillas, estaban Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Erza. No creía lo que veía.

Ésta última levantó el pulgar en señal de ánimo, pero Gray sintió que se le caía el mundo encima. No podia ser peor para él que contar con la supuesta ayuda de sus compañeros.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Gray volvió rápidamente a la realidad, y negó con la cabeza mientras bebía de su vaso.

-Y... cuentame sobre ti...- Un vaso fue a parar a su cabeza. Consternado, observó a Natsu y entendió que aquello no era algo bueno.

-Es decir, ¿qué lugares te gustan?

Le parecía increíble que pese a haber pasado un largo tiempo junto a Juvia en el gremio no supiera nada de ella. Qué le gustaba o qué solía hacer en su tiempo libre.

-A Juvia le gusta mucho venir aqui. Juvia se sorprendió de que Gray también conociese éste lugar.

Ambos bebieron nerviosamente de sus bebidas ante el inminente silencio. Él casi no podia concentrarse con Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Erza tras una puerta, por lo que pagó y se llevó a Juvia de allí.

Se sentaron en un banco algo alejado del bar en donde estaban, y Juvia se puso a hablar de sus misiones. Él se dejaba llevar por el rumbo de la conversación, pero podia sentir que algo iba ligeramente mal. Se sentía observado, de nuevo.

-¿Le pasa algo a Gray?- Preguntó la peliazul.

Él negó, y retomó la conversación que ella había comenzado con animos.

...

-Maldito Gray...- Natsu maldecía junto a Happy. Erza, en cambio, charlaba con Lucy sobre la situación.

Habían pasado cerca de tres días desde que Lucy comenzó a sentir algo en ver a Natsu, y se interessó por ir con ellos a la nombrada cita de Gray y Juvia.

-Juvia se tiene que enamorar de Gray. ¡Aye!- Happy estaba muy animado, y Erza parecía interesada en aquellos temas. Lucy, en cambio, observaba atentamente a Natsu. Estaba más interesada en el pelo rosa del chico que en la cita (que, por el momento, iba a buen rumbo) que mantenían aquellos dos.

Decidió arriesgarse un poco.

-Oye, Natsu.- Lucy se sentó a su lado. Sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros, por lo que al mínimo movimiento se rozaban. Se les puso la piel de gallina a ambos.- ¿Podemos ir a hablar un momento?

-Eeeh?- Natsu pareció por un momento decepcionado, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Cogió a Lucy de la mano y fue él el que casi la arrastró lejos de Happy y Erza, los cuales sonrieron para sí.

-Dimelo Lucy.- Él soñaba con que la maga estelar le dijera que le quería, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez no era el momento, aún.

-Tal vez, tu y yo, Natsu...- Le costaba decir aquellas palabras.- Oh, bueno, pensé en que tal vez...- Sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo y se los tendió al pelirosado. Éste no podía creer lo que le habia dado Lucy.

-"Octavo concurso anual de comer tartas, pase para 2 en el concurso"- Leyó en voz alta.

Lucy sonrió en ver que la cara de él se iluminaba.

-Pensé que sería divertido ir juntos.- Lucy cogió de nuevo el papel, y le señaló la fecha y el día.- No vayas a llegar tarde.- Sonrió feliz de nuevo, pero la sonrisa se le quitó.

Natsu se había lanzado a abrazar a Lucy, sorprendiendola, y haciendo que se pusiera roja como nunca antes habia estado. Hasta sus orejas se tornaron de ése color.

-Te quiero... Lucy...- Dijo él.

Ella, helada entre los brazos del Dragon Slayer, pudo observar y ver por ella misma como volvían todos sus recuerdos en el momento en el que su corazón se le salió por las costillas. Entonces, y aun con un sonrojo mucho mayor que el que tuvo al verse abrazada por Natsu, le apartó ligeramente.

-Natsu, yo...- Cogió un poco de valor. Sólo un poco, porque ella tenía el suficiente.- Yo también te quiero.- Besó a Natsu con dulzura. No un choque inexperto de labios como cabría imaginar, sinó un roce, no demasiada cosa. Él quiso cambiar aquello, y presionó a Lucy contra una pared cercana. Besándose, con amor y con pasión.

Los boletos habían caído al suelo después de que Natsu se avalanzara contra ella, pero se mantenían a sus pies.

Una vez separaron sus labios, bajaron algo sonrojados (no, mentira, mucho. Demasiado. De haber estado ahí, cualquiera les habría confundido con tomates maduros) la cabeza, pero la levantaron con una sonrisa para fundirse de nuevo en un largo beso.

...

Por otro lado, la cita entre Gray y Juvia habia tomado un rumbo inesperado. Había aparecido el colmo del zapato para el mago de hielo: su viejo amigo Lyon.

Habían discutido por Juvia, aunque al final Gray se habia llevado a Juvia muy lejos y le trataba de explicar lo sucedido, sin demasiado éxito. Ella se habia visto envuelta en una pequeña discusión entre "hermanos" y luego tuvo que ir con Gray porque éste la sujetó demasiado fuerte de la mano.

-Yo... nunca antes me habia pasado esto. Aaaaarg...- Se revolvió el cabello y miró de reojo a Juvia. Regresó la mirada a la pared con el rostro rojo y pensó que debía decir algo. No sabia el qué, pero creía que debería hacerlo.- Sabes Juvia, yo...

-¿Gray ha estado pasando por un mal rato estos últimos días?- Juvia ya se habia calmado, y estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Gray parecía encontrarse mal, que algo afectaba a su habitual ritmo de vida.

-Siento que he perdido algo que soy incapaz de recuperar.

-Todo se puede recuperar.- Juvia habia cogido un extraño cariño hacia aquel mago. Bueno, la palabra "cariño" era solo lo que ella queria creer, porque la impulsividad de Gray habia comenzado a atraerla peligrosamente. Sopesó la posibilidad de poder enamorarse de él.

-¿Podría intentarlo, dices?

Ella asintió nerviosamente.

-Es imposible para alguien como yo conquistar a alguien. ¡Si nunca antes me habia pasado!- Undió su cabeza entre sus manos, alborotandose el cabello.

Pensó por un momento que tal vez se refería a ella.

-¿Puedo... besarte?- La impulsividad de Gray se desvaneció, y ella no supo qué contestar. Ambos estaban cohibidos, hasta que él posó sus labios en los de ella. Juvia recuperó sus recuerdos y, a riesgo de desmayarse, siguió con el beso que él habia comenzado.


	8. El amor de ambos hermanos

**-Fairy Tail no me pertenece (y menos mal, a saber qué destrozo lo hubiera hecho a la historia...). **

**Recuento: 3 parejas de 7 han recuperado su relación :) Hoy voy a poner un poco de las 4 que aun no lo han conseguido y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta alguien termine bien. **

**:))**

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

El gremio estaba bastante vacío aquel día. La llamada "fiesta de Gildartz" no se habia dado en ningun caso y, encima, Gajeel, Gray y Natsu estaban con sus resectivas parejas voltando libremente por Magnolia. Se desentendían de ayudar a sus viejos compañeros que estaban en la misma situación.

-No són hombres...- Dijo Elfman en la barra.

Él recordaba un poco más animado la cena que tuvo con Evergreen. No habia ido del todo mal, aunque era más de amigos que de cualquier otra cosa, o al menos por lo que superficialmente se podía ver. Ella hablava y hablava sin parar de temas varios, y él escuchaba, ponía su granito de arena con algun monosílabo que la ayudara a continuar y pagaba la cuenta.

-¿Conseguiste información para que pueda quedar con Freed?

Éste asintió con algo de fastidio.

-Sólo hablaba de sus compañeros. Són hombres...

Movió ligeramente el vaso de cristal en la barra, no sin mostrar algo de resentimiento. No pudo cumplir con la lista que el maestro le habia dado, ya que su compañera apenas habia cesado en su charla, sólo cuando se metía un bocado a la boca, o cuando bebía de la copa de vino rosado que les sirvieron. Aún así, él se había perdido inevitablemente en la sonrisa de Evergreen.

-Bueno, pese a ser hombres, has sacado alguna conclusión, ¿o no?

Él le pasó un papel.

-Escribí esto sobre Freed.- El hielo del vaso hizo un leve ruido.- Sólo hablava de ellos.

Su hermana sonrió abiertamente hacia el peliblanco que lucía un poco deprimido.

-Estás celoso.

Aquello parecía más bien una afirmación, aunque el hombre peliblanco no la negó. Al contrario; se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia algun lugar perdido de Magnolia, solo, y algo triste.

Era cierto: con el paso de los dias se iba muriendo poco y lentamente de celos.

-No soy un hombre...- Dijo distraido en un banco.

Una mujer que conocía bien se sentó a su lado y negó aquello.

-¿Evergreen?- Dijo Elfman sorprendido.

-¿Por qué estás deprimido?- La mujer se acomodó mejor.

-No es nada.- Sí que era algo para él, pero no debía decirlo.

La mujer posó su mano en el hombro del mago y le dedicó una efímera sonrisa.

-Si no fuera nada no estarias deprimido.- Le dió un beso en la mejilla, y acto seguido bajó la cabeza avergonzada.- Siento que ayer solo hablara de mis compañeros de equipo y no te preguntara nada a ti...

-Te quiero.- Dijo Elfman en un impulso.

Ella levantó sorprendida la mirada, sin creer lo que habia dicho él.

-¿Qué?

-Oh... eh...- Ahora el mago se arrepintió de lo que habia dicho. ¿Por qué habia tenido ese impulso?- No, nada...

-¿Como que nada? ¡Has dicho que me quieres!

Evergreen se sentó un poco más cerca de Elfman y, cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, le besó.

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta...

Sonrió, volviendo a posar sus labios encima de los suyos, dejandose llevar...

...

Por otro lado, Mirajane hablaba con Freed sobre batallas antiguas y cosas que pudieran interesar al peliverde por, al menos, los temas apuntados en la lista de su hermano. Las cosas iban bien, y ella sentía como si ya fueran una pareja. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pero seguía intentando ocultárselo a alguien como Freed.

La charla continuaba y Mirajane, por momentos, se sentía morir. No entendía de qué hablaba su compañero y las cosas empeoraban por momentos.

-Oye, Mirajane.- Dijo éste en un momento dado de la conversación, con una sonrisa.- No es necesario que hablemos de ésto, sé que no te gusta.

Pillada por sorpresa, se quedó sin nada que decir.

-Freed...- Miró roja al suelo.

_Es tan linda, como siempre..._, pensó el peliverde. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que habia recuperado sus recuerdos, y cayó en cuenta de la situación. Tenia a la mujer que amaba delante, avergonzada por las palabras que él habia dicho sin intención de herirla.

-Mirajane yo... he recuperado mis recuerdos.

La peliblanca levantó la mirada sorprendida, y se topó con sus labios. El atrevido Freed se atrevió a besarla... y tuvo éxito.

**Siento que hay quedado asi, cortito, S: **

**Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto.**

**:))**


	9. No todo lo soluciona un beso

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por leer ésta historia y dejar vuestras opiniones :) Ahora sólo quedan dos parejas: Romeo & Wendy y Laxus & Cana, ambas de mis favoritas, y ver qué pasa con Lissana. **

**:))**

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

Laxus habia invitado a Cana a un par de copas, con la esperanza de poder entablar una conversación con ella, pero no se sentia muy agusto. Habia recibido varias miradas aprovatorias de la chica, pero nada significativo.

Tras una media hora, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. No sabia qué decirle, ni qué hacer. ¿La invitaba? ¿Le hablaba de alcohol? ¿De magia? ¿Qué era lo que podia hacer?

-Oye, Laxus, pareces tener un mal día.- Cana se le adelantó.- ¿Acaso estas pasando una crisis amorosa?- Una sonrisa pícara se posó un sus labios, sonrojando a Laxus, que murmuró algo inaudible para la morena.- ¿Has dicho algo?

-Que tal vez nunca lo vaya a superar.- Dió un trago del vino con desgana, y lo dejó en la barra con una mueca de desagrado. El alcohol no era para él.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

El rubio se giró completamente anonadado. Esperaba cualquier cosa de Cana; que se mofara incluso, pero no que le ofreciera ayuda de ese tipo. Nunca habia pensado que ella fuera tan directa...

-Solo si quieres.

-Claro que quiere.- Mirajane se adelantó antes de que la morena se echara atrás en su propuesta.- Os dejo las llaves del gremio, ¿si?

-¡Mirajane!- Bramó Laxus.- No puedes dejar la llave del gremio así como...- La mirada fría de la peliblanca le heló la sangre, y decidió no continuar.- Está bien.- Cedió.

...

Aquella noche transcurrió bastante normal hasta el momento de entrar en el gremio. Seguramente Cana ya hacia rato que le esperaba junto a un barril de vino enorme, pero por algun motivo él no se decidía. Tenia dudas, pues aquello no correspondía a su actitud.

¿Conquistar a una chica? ¿Desde cuando Laxus se dedicaba a esas cosas? Para él era más que suficiente con observarla desde las alturas del segundo piso, desearle suerte interiormente en sus misiones y hablar de temas triviales con ella de vez en cuando. Pero tuvo que venir aquella bruja y estropearle el tema. Estropearlo todo.

_Pero los recuerdos de Cana són más importantes, no? _. Claro que lo eran.

Cruzó con decisión la puerta y, efectivamente, se topó con Cana.

-Al fin llegas.- Se quejó la morena.- Llevaba un rato esperando. ¿No se supone que es por tu bien?

Laxus no dijo nada, estaba bastante cohibido y nervioso como para poder articular una sola palabra.

-Bien, bien, dejémonos de temas sin importancia ahora.- Sonrió pícara.- Ya que no sueles pedirme consejos, voy a tomarme esto en serio.- Laxus asintió, sentándose en una silla frente a ella.- Podrías decir algo.

-¡No es necesario decir nada!

Cana se quedó parada un momento, tanto por la reacción violenta del chico como por el sonrojo que distinguía en sus mejillas. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero la descartó. Demasiado extraño para ser verdad, se decía.

-Bien, sigamos.- Colocó algunas cartas en la mesa y le ordenó al rubio que las girase por el orden que pedía.- Bueno, las cartas dicen que tu amor está cerca.- Le guñó un ojo.- No dudes en salir a buscarlo.

Laxus sólo asintió y se levantó bruscamente. Cana le siguió hasta la salida, pero él se paró en un momento dado. ¿Conque salir a buscarlo? Si estaba allí dentro.

Se giró de repente y pillando a Cana por sorpresa le plantó un beso en los labios. Ésta permaneció quieta por unos momentos, pero reaccionó pronto y se separó de él calmadamente y se fue adelantando.

-No me referia a eso.- Dijo estando ya un poco más lejos.

...

Al día siguiente, Cana no se presentó al gremio. Laxus, por su parte, se sentia culpable y charlaba con Mirajane sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior mientras bebía una copa de vino, aunque no le gustara el sabor de aquel licor.

-El amor es más dificil de lo que pensaste, ¿verdad, Laxus?

Él asintió. Resultaba hasta molesto, el tener que rebajarse hasta aquel nivel, y verse rechazado de aquel modo... definitivamente, el amor no estaba hecho para él.

-No digas eso. Creo que tu princesa ya ha llegado.- Dijo la peliblanca un poco pícara, mientras observaba el rostro al borde del colapso de Laxus, y la cabellera de Cana cubriendo su cara. Obviamente, ella estaba roja.

Una vez ella se sentó al lado del rubio, ambos hicieron el mismo movimiento. Dijeron la misma frase y se quedaron a la vez en silencio.

-Respecto a lo de ayer.- Dijeron, de nuevo, al unísono, pero frenaron de repente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

Un espeso e incómodo silencio inundó el espacio entre los dos magos, y nadie se atrevía a romperlo por miedo a las represalias de Laxus, que obviamente estaba pensando en algo para romper la tensión. Pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Oh, que señorita más bella.- La voz cantarina de un chico resonó en la cabeza de todos los presentes y se giraron a ver de quién provenía. Para su sorpresa era de Hibiki, un miembro de Blue Pegasus. Y venía acompañado.

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, de verdad. **

**Bueno, entre varios problemas, tenia que decir que no sabia qué escribir exactamente. Sentia la necesidad de escribir esta pareja antes que terminar con el Romendy (mi favorita *_*) pero necesitaba un empujón de otro personaje. **

**Espero que dentro de lo que cabe les haya gustado, espero vuestras criticas y opiniones.**

**:))**


	10. Pequeño y primer amor FINAL

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes :))**

VOLVERTE A CONQUISTAR

Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Sherry y Lissana aparecieron por la puerta del gremio ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

-Apartate.- Gruñó de mala gana Laxus al ver como Hibiki se acercaba peligrosamente a la que debería de ser _su _chica. Él comprendió la situación, pero no parecía tener intenciones de cedes en su cortejo por lo que el rubio tuvo que reprimir su instinto asesino.

-¿Quieres otra copa de vino?- Preguntó amablemente la peliblanca, que habia observado la escena y era consciente del enfado y la molestia del rubio. Éste asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por el sabor de aquel líquido rojizo.

Aquella bebida tenía un gusto más amargo de lo que esperaba, ya fuera por las risas de Cana ante los comentarios del mago de archivo o por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de modo que se levantó con brusquedad, siendo al instante el centro de atención de los que lo rodeaban. Queria ser rapido y terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

-Vamonos, Cana.- Dijo, cogiendo a dicha chica del brazo y arrastrándola fuera del gremio pese a las quejas que la morena lanzaba.

-¿Qué entiendes por "suéltame"?

-¿Qué entiendes tu por un beso?- Lanzó un bufido y se sintió avergonzado por lo que habia dicho.

La chica se limitó a callar, notando como se ruborizaba. Al ver aquello, Laxus pensó que toda aquella pesadilla de la conquista y los rechazos se vería terminada al fin, pero la reacción de la chica lo contradijo.

-No puedes ir besando a cualquiera según te venga en gana.- Señaló al chico con el dedo, acusándolo.- ¡O una chica u otra, pero no puedes tener a las dos!

Dando un respingo, el nieto de Makarov cogió la mano tendida aún en el aire de Cana y la posó en su pecho, pudiendo asi ella notar el agitado latido de su corazón.

-¿Qué otra chica, si ahora estás tu?

Con un más que notable sonrojo, ella apartó con suavidad su mano, provocando que él se estremeciera levemente. Habia hecho algo mal, lo supo al instante.

-¿Ahora estoy yo? Y luego estará ella.

Sin comprender a qué se refería, intentó atar cabos.

-¿Estas celosa de alguien?

Levantando la mirada asustada, Cana se topó con la sonrisa burlona del rubio.

-No se a qué te refieres.- Intentó alejarse, pero él la detuvo en un abrazo que la pilló por sorpresa.

-Dime ahora que no sientes nada por mi.

Abriendo de par en par los ojos, Cana se giró para observar a Laxus, pero se topó de nuevo con los labios de éste. Con una sonrisa en su interior, ésta vez, ella no intentó alejarse.

...

Lissana habia llegado junto a los miembros de Blue Pegasus, pero nadie sabia porqué. De hecho, ni ella mima lo entendía demasiado, pero tras hacer un poco de memoria consiguió esclarecerlo todo un poco.

Habia salido de Fairy Tail porque no soportaba ver como Natsu intentaba conquistar a Lucy, y fue en busca de una misión lo más lejos posible, topándose así con Eve Tearm y enamorándose de él a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Un amor feliz, al parecer, así como correspondido.

Y según podía ver en el gremio, habia una pequeña pareja nada más que se mantenía levemente alejada el uno del otro. Romeo y Wendy.

Desde que él le entregó la flor de plástico, él se habia ido acercando un poco a ella, aunque a la vez intentaba alejarse. Tal vez porque sentía gran interés por la pequeña maga de viento, o simplemente porque sentía algo más.

Gajeel y Levy, Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia, Elfman y Evergreen, Mirajane y Freed, Laxus y Cana... poco a poco todas las parejas iban recuperandose y más fuertes que antes, lo que llevaba a Wendy a sentirse extrañamente abatida.

Y todo porque eran todas, excepto ella y Romeo.

-Charle...- Murmuró, sentada en una mesa algo alejada.- No valgo para esto.

-No te desanimes.- La exceed se levanta con pose orgullosa, mientras observa a su alrededor.- Sólo tienes que hacer algo para que Romeo se dé cuenta de que le amas.

-¿Wendy me ama?

Ambas quedaron heladas, en estado de shock, girando con lentitud su cabeza hacia la dirección en la que habia hablado el chico. Éste, que parecía estar en trance, se habia vuelto rojo de repente, como si aquella revelación hubiera causao en él más de lo esperado.

-Esto, yo...- Ella intentó aclarar las cosas, pero la radiante sonrisa de Romeo la frenó.

-Yo tambien te amo, Wendy.- Ahora fue ella la que enrojeció.- Al parecer algo ha evitado que lo supiera estos últimos días.

Y, con una sonrisa, la rodea con los brazos.

FIN

**Bueno, se terminó el fic con ésta última pareja. Espero que les haya gustado :))**


End file.
